La chica invisible
by TantiBels
Summary: Naruto, por un error de la vida se ve obligado a obedecer las órdenes de una banda llamada Akatsuki. Bajo el apodo de Kyubi, tendrá que vigilar muy de cerca a Hinata, hija del mafioso más poderoso de la ciudad. ¿Cómo llevará su doble vida? ¿Hinata se enamorará de Kyubi tanto cómo de su compañero de clase Naruto? NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, ¡y más!


**_¡Hola! Os presento un nuevo fic, inspiración atacó a Tanti-chan y esto ha salido de ese motivo. Espero que me digáis que os parece y que deis una oportunidad a este fic! Al final diré más cosillas sobre éste asljdklksdj, por el momento, ¡disfrutadlo!_**

* * *

 _¿Cómo ha podido pasarme esto a mí?_ Pensé mientras observaba la gabardina negra con nubes rojas que tenía sobre la mesa de mi casa y la máscara de zorro.

* * *

En Konoha ya hacía muchísimo frío, aun que fuera Octubre. Escondí mis manos en los puños de la sudadera y me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa.

\- Por suerte el ramen ha calentado mi cuerpo-ttebayo – susurré mientras apresuraba mi paso y me dirigía a casa.

Las calles estaban levemente iluminadas, y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Era como si la ciudad estuviera dormida, como si ahora mismo no existiera nadie más a parte de mí. Quizá por eso al escuchar en la lejanía la voz de un hombre y el pequeño grito de una voz femenina mis pies empezaron a correr solos hacia esa dirección. Quizá era parte del destino.

 _O quizá era parte de lo que complicaría mi vida a partir de ese instante._

Al llegar, me escondí silenciosamente para observar la escena. Era un hombre adulto, de constitución ancha, con ropas viejas y muy desgastadas. Y estaba acorralando a una chica pequeña, delgada, de pelo ros….

\- Sakura-chan – susurré mientras apretaba mi mandíbula. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Y qué pretendía ese hombre?

 _Esto ya era algo personal._

Decidí actuar tal y como se me daba a mi mejor, efecto sorpresa. Ya que no era muy habilidoso, y no se me daba bien ni la lucha, ni prácticamente nada, salté encima de la espalda de ese robusto hombre y le tapé la vista con una de mis manos.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Lárgate de aquí! - dije gritando pero sonriendo a la chica, que con lágrimas en los ojos asintió y rápidamente se marchó.

Segundos después el hombre dio un golpe con su espalda en la pared, obviamente, recibiendo yo el golpe y no él. Caí al suelo, adolorido, y poniéndose sobre mí, empezó a darme duros puñetazos en la mandíbula y estómago, que yo intentaba esquivar, sin éxito. Mi vista empezaba a nublarse, y escuchaba miles de maldiciones salir de la boca de ese hombre, aun que yo sonreía, puesto que había evitado que a Sakura le ocurriera esto.

\- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? - escuché en la lejanía una voz masculina y logré ver unas gabardinas negras con un estampado singular, de nubes rojas.

\- Niñatos, marchaos antes de que os ocurra esto a vosotros – escupió el hombre sobre mi, que se levantó dejándome en el suelo casi inconsciente.

Logré ver a un chico de pelo naranja y con muchísimos pearcings, otro con una máscara muy singular que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos, y bastantes más personas con la misma gabardina pero ocultos en las sombras del callejón.

\- ¿Estás bien? - escuché una voz femenina a mi lado, mientras intentaba levantar mi cuerpo.

\- S-supongo – escupí algo de sangre de mi boca y la chica me dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

Para cuando recuperé todo mi sentido, a mi alrededor se encontraban varias personas, y el hombre que atacó a Sakura y luego a mí, en el suelo, inconsciente o muerto.

\- Gracias por ayudarme-ttebayo – susurré algo atemorizado y avergonzado.

\- No nos des las gracias, pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio.

\- ¿Qué? - miré a la chica que se mantuvo a mi lado todo este rato, que era la única que no daba demasiado miedo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - dijo pausadamente moviendo su corta melena azul.

\- N-naruto – arqueé una ceja mientras ella suspiraba.

\- Chicos, es un niño, no creo que sea buena idea hacer esto – dijo la chica mirando a todos los que nos rodeaban. Todos empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

\- Konan, le hemos salvado jugándonos la seguridad de la banda. - ellos comenzaron a discutir mientras yo estaba ahí parado, magullado, y en blanco.

\- Pero Pain, no entiendes que-

\- A ver, a ver – el chico enmascarado comenzó a hablar haciendo gestos extraños – Naruto, ¿verdad? - asentí – Bien. Como te hemos salvado gratuitamente y porque somos unas almas caritativas, tendrás que unirte a nosotros y hacer lo que te digamos, ¿vale? - Pain le dio un codazo y él se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo? Yo no pedí que me salvarais y adem-

\- Pero lo hemos hecho, y ahora nos lo debes. Y si no… - todos los presentes se pusieron en una pose amenazadora menos Konan, que suspiraba algo exasperada. Levanté las manos, como símbolo de que no se preocuparan puesto que no pondría ninguna pega. Vamos, es que no podía.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? - Pain dio una paso hacia mí y me entregó una gabardina que seguramente me iría algo grande y una máscara de zorro.

\- Estábamos quedando con un chico que se ofreció a hacer este trabajo, pero no se ha presentado; así que tú serás su sustituto. Tu misión será vigilar de cerca a una joven llamada Hinata Hyuga, y ganarte su confianza, con los métodos que desees mientras lo consigas.

\- ¿Por qué? - ¿De que me sonaría ese nombre? Un chico rubio con flequillo largo que ocultaba uno de sus ojos chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

\- Deja de preguntar estúpido niñat-

\- Deidara, para. - Naruto, eso es lo único que necesitas saber hasta ahora. Poco a poco iremos informándote de más. Y ahora, márchate. - comencé a arrastrar mis pies lentamente.

\- Eh, chaval – se dirigó a mi el chico enmascarado y me giré para mirarle – estaremos vigilándote, si no cumples con tu misión, vas a desaparecer con un chasquido de mis dedos - _¿siempre que hablaba tenía que gesticular tanto que parecía demente?_

\- De acuerdo-ttebayo – dije entre dientes.

\- Y una cosa más – Pain se acercó a mi lentamente – Tú apodo como miembro de Akatsuki será Kyubi, así no podrán reconocer quién eres en realidad. Asentí derrotado, tanto física como psicológicamente. _¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?_

* * *

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado? - Los gritos de un chico moreno con tatuajes en su cara hicieron que levantara mi cabeza del pupitre, malhumorado.

\- Tuve una pelea para salvar a una chica mientras volvía de Ichiraku, Kiba – omití el detalle de que ahora soy parte de una de las bandas más peligrosas de la ciudad, y también el nombre de Sakura, que aún no había aparecido por clase.

\- Qué problemático… - Shikamaru bostezó, y me lo pegó puesto que no había podido dormir en toda la noche deseando que todo lo vivido hubiera sido una cruel pesadilla; pero por la mañana seguía estando la gabardina y la terrorífica máscara en mi casa.

\- Al menos te llevaste a la chica a casa, ¿no? - Kiba mostró sus afilados colmillos con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Más me gustaría-ttebayo – suspiré mientras veía a nuestro profesor entrar por la puerta y pedir orden. Shikamaru se fue a su sitio junto a Choji mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

\- ¿Enserio tenemos que hacer matemáticas a las ocho de la mañana? - Kiba hizo una de sus muecas que hacía que pareciera un animal furioso.

\- Inuzuka, si no quiere estar aquí, puede marcharse en cualquier momento – Kiba chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

\- Odio a Kakashi-sensei, es tan molesto-ttebayo – dije en un susurro a Kiba mientras él soltaba carcajadas exageradas que hizo que de nuevo el profesor nos llamara la atención mientras pasaba lista.

\- Hinata Hyuga – Me froté los ojos, que me escocían por falta de sueño. _Espera, ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre?_

\- ¡Hinata! - grité de repente inconscientemente mientras me ganaba de nuevo la mirada irritada de Kakashi. Kiba me cogió del hombro, sentándome en la silla de nuevo, y el profesor seguía pasando lista.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa? - dijo Kiba entre dientes.

\- ¿Quién es? - empecé a mirar por toda la clase, intrigado.

\- ¿Quién es quién? - preguntó mi compañero molesto

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Hinata! - di un golpe en la mesa, exasperado. Kiba frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Enserio, Naruto? - se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. - A veces me das vergüenza ajena. Llevamos en la misma clase que Hinata 6 años, ¿y a penas ahora te das cuenta de que existe? Pobre Hina-chan – apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos.

\- Lo qué digas Kiba, pero dime ya quién es-ttebayo – empezaba a ponerme cada vez más nervioso. Kiba rodó los ojos y me señaló con la barbilla a una chica pálida, de pelo tan negro que parecía casi azul y ojos grises. Ella me estaba mirando, pero al encontrarse con mi mirada giró la cabeza roja como un tomate y hundió su nariz en el libro de texto, avergonzada.

Llevaba una sudadera varias tallas demasiado grandes y parecía una muñeca que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

 _¿Por qué Akatsuki querría que vigilara a una chica invisible como ella, que después de seis años ni si quiera sabia que habíamos estado en la misma clase?_

Las horas se me hubieran pasado eternas si no fuera por los ácidos comentarios de Kiba constantemente y sus insultos dirigidos a todos y cada uno de los profesores. Justo cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el recreo, guardé mis libros rápidamente y me dirigí a la mesa donde aún se encontraba Hinata recogiendo sus cosas.

\- ¡Hola Hinata! - dije con una sonrisa ladeada y achinando los ojos. Hinata abrió la boca, sorpendida y asustada.

\- N-naruto-kun, me has asustado – dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible. La miré fijamente y vaya, unos ojos así no se ven todos los días.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre-ttebayo? - Hinata ladeó su rostro, confundida

\- Vamos a la misma clase desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿cómo no iba a saber? - dijo algo divertida, soltando una risita nerviosa.

\- Claro, claro-ttebayo~ - dije riendo forzadamente. Empecé a sentirme terriblemente mal por no haber sabido su nombre hasta ahora. Nos quedamos un minuto en un silencio incómodo en el que ella evitaba mi mirada y yo soltaba risas estúpidas para intentar agilizar el ambiente.

\- Y.. ¿qué querías, Naruto-kun? - Hinata miraba al suelo mientras me hablaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Uno no puede hablar con una compañera-ttebayo? - de nuevo esas risas tontas.

\- Bueno… es que en estos años… nunca me has dirigido la palabra – me miró completamente ruborizada y eso hizo que mi yo interior quisiera matarse por ser tan mala persona.

\- ¡Naruto! ¿Vienes o qué? - me giré y vi a Kiba, apoyado en la pared y con una mueca en su rostro.

\- Sí, sí – le dije entre dientes mientras volvía a girarme hacia Hinata. - Bueno, nos vemos después Hinata – me despedí con la mano mientras ella susurraba una tímida despedida. Al salir de la clase solté un suspiro de alivio.

\- Hermano, hoy estás rarísimo – Kiba escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su chupa de cuero.

\- ¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo? - intenté disimular mis nervios, y Kiba simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Después del recreo intenté no pensar más en el tema y distraerme lo máximo posible, reír y hacer bromas con Kiba, meternos con Sasuke, y recibir el odio de sus admiradoras. Pero, en los momentos más aburridos, debo admitir que pensaba en qué querría Akatsuki de una chica como Hinata, y cuando la miraba, me encontraba siempre con sus enormes ojos grises mirándome de vuelta.

Horas más tarde, me encontraba corriendo dirección a mi casa, no quería perder tiempo puesto que me moría de hambre y quería prepararme unos fideos instantáneos.

\- Entra de una vez-ttebayo – grité mientras intentaba encajar la llave en la cerradura del buzón. Finalmente, cogí un pequeño papel que se encontraba dentro y entré corriendo en casa, poniendo a calentar casi al instante el agua. Mientras esto se hacía, abrí la pequeña nota.

 _"Hoy te esperamos a las dos de la mañana en el mismo lugar que ayer. Trae tu uniforme. P y K."_ Supuse que serían Pain y Konan.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi-ttebayo~? - me estiré de los pelos mientras vertía el caliente líquido en el recipiente con fideos.

Horas más tarde, después de pasar toda la tarde jugando a la consola, me encontraba en el callejón, congelándome de frío hasta la médula, con la máscara puesta y con mi gabardina que, efectivamente, me iba algo grande. Minutos más tarde, aparecieron las figuras a las que esperaba.

\- Hola, Kyubi – Konan hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y yo sonreí, aun que ella no lo podía ver.

\- ¡Hola! - lo cierto es que esta chica sí me caía bien. Miré a Pain, que no tenía expresión alguna.

\- Kyubi, esta noche tendrás que ir a la mansión Hyuga, colarte en la habitación de la pequeña Hinata y amenazarla para que no se involucre con la banda de la Arena.

\- ¡Pero eso es allanamiento de morada-ttebayo! - dije en un susurro. Konan me dio un papel indicando dónde estaba la mansión.

\- Lo sabemos, por eso te dimos una máscara. Intenta no hacer demasiado ruido hasta estar dentro de su habitación, habrá guardias vigilando. - Konan habló con un tono pausado.

\- P-pero, yo jamás hice esto, no tengo experiencia, y no sé como hacerlo – miedo. Eso es lo que sentía ahora mismo. Pain se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, los que no valen para esto, no duran demasiado. Intenta que no sea tu caso – Pain le hizo un gesto a Konan para que se marcharan.

\- Encima tengo que hacerlo por huevos, si no estos me van a matar-ttebayo… - susurré mientras caminaba lentamente arrastrando los pies hacia la mansión.

Una vez llegué ahí, todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Hacía bastante viento, que movía mi gabardina haciendo suaves ondas como si se tratara de una capa. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor buscando una posible entrada, y encontré una de las ventanas del primer piso abiertas. _¡Qué suerte la mía-ttebayo!_ Ya que soy un hombre mono, podía escalar sin problemas una pared como esa y de unos cuantos saltos podía llegar a esa ventana.

Con algo de esfuerzo y con algunas heridas en mis rodillas y manos por hacer fuerza contra la pared, finalmente conseguí subirme a la ventana y sentarme en ésta.

 _¡No puedo creer mi maldita suerte-ttebayo! ¡Es la habitación de Hinata!_ Observé como su pequeño cuerpo tapado por las sábanas de movía pausadamente en los brazos de morfeo.

 _Bien, Naruto, piensa en cómo hablar sin que se note que eres tú-ttebayo… ¡Y no uses el maldito ttebayo-ttebayo!_

No tuve que pensar en cómo despertar a Hinata porque en mi pequeña discusión conmigo mismo, mi presencia quizá perturbó su sueño y comenzó a despertarse lentamente.

\- Hola, Hinata – fingí una voz mucho más grave que la mía. Hinata se irguió rápidamente y hizo el ademán de soltar un grito, que yo conseguí apagar con mis manos en sus labios.

\- No vas a gritar, no queremos que nadie sepa que estoy aquí – dije mientras la miraba hasta que asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? - dijo tímidamente escondiendo su rostro con el flequillo. Yo me volví a sentar en la ventana, y me di cuenta de que la situación comenzaba a gustarme, aun que no debería para nada. Con ésta máscara nadie sabia que yo era Naruto, el torpe y aniñado Naruto, y me sentía mucho más fuerte y maduro con ella. Quizá podía divertirme un poco con ella.

\- ¿Vas a hacerme daño? - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible y con la garganta rasgada.

\- Hinata, solo vengo a darte una advertencia. - levantó lentamente su mirada mientras me acercaba a su cama, dónde estaba sentada. - No debes de juntarte bajo ningún concepto con la banda de la Arena. - dio un respingo en la cama y me miró ruborizada. - No me mires así-tte… - _¡Mierda!_

\- ¿Te? - arqueó una ceja algo confundida.

\- Te… ¡Tengo algo más que decirte! - recompuse mi postura de tío duro. _¡No la cagues-ttebayo!_ Ella permaneció en silencio y la cogí del rostro para que me mirara directamente a los ojos, aun que los míos no los podía ver demasiado, ya que debajo de la máscara había una pequeña red que hacía que no se vieran bien.

\- Si no haces caso, yo mismo me encargaré de que te mantengas alejado de ellos – _Naruto, ¡te lo estás tomando demasiado enserio-ttebayo! ¡No asustes más a Hinata!_

Después de eso y de unos minutos en absoluto silencio mirándonos, me dirigí a la ventana y salté de ella, cayendo haciendo una pequeña voltereta. Al final, _¡las clases de parkour si sirvieron para algo!_ Pero, _¡por intentar hacerte el chulo ahora te has torcido el brazo-ttebayo!_

* * *

 ** _¡Holassssss! ¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo de este nuevo fic? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Algo que mejorar? ¿Algo que no se entendió bien? Si es así, dejadme un review :3_**

 ** _Para aclarar, la máscara que le han dado a Naruto sería una muy parecia a la de Anbu, pero de esas que son guays y dan miedito sakjdlskjdlkd._**

 ** _En fin, sin más me despido, deseando que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algun fav, review... ¡lo que sea! Y nos veremos muy pronto._**

 ** _Abrazos virtuales \\(._.)/_**


End file.
